The big picture
by billiecody
Summary: Kurama and his hate for humans and their limited vision of reality.


Although the main target of my hate will always be Madara, by the pure humilliation of treating me as some sort of pet-turned-weapon, Mito and Kushina are tied in second place.

For three jinchuuriki generations, I remained anonymous. A matter of disgust and shame, a rather painful nuissance, valuable only because of my immense power. That power, given to me by a man much holier than any of these wannabe shinobi, isn't something that can be taken – _it is me_. It's what gives me life and allows to me exist. Having someone taking advantage of that, well, it's just as perverse as being possessed by a demon.

Ironically, I am usually depicted as a demon. Allow me to disagree.

Throughout the ages, I had a reputation of a disaster. I appeared out of nowhere to attack areas that had been breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature. Places where no decent human would ever want to set foot, where corruption had taken its toll. Basically, places the world would be better off without.

I fail to see the demon aspect of that. You can even say I was simply doing justice, punishing evil.

Of course, to understand that, you'd have to be intelligent. And, as we all know, intelligence and humanity seem to be antagonistic most of the time.

Humans were always terrified of me. I used to watch them carefully, when they first appeared. They weren't always as inventive or advanced, but the basic ingredients were there from the start – envy, admiration, love, hate, desire. They always were a troublesome species, but at least at first they didn't bother me.

Then, they discovered power. And, well, they were very excited.

I never _discovered_ power. Nor did I train hard to excell. That is, actually, the one aspect of humans I kind of admire – their determination. If only it was directed at more superior goals, instead of wanting to surpass rivals.

They do realise "rivals" are a matter of perspective and, many times, an obsessive personality, no? Probably not. Humans tend to be stupid like that.

Once they became – uff – "powerful", they started to see themselves a semi-gods. Reincarnations of the sage. The only standing between them and the creator was the control of the divine tailed-beasts – which is, by the way, a horrible name to describe nine superior creatures which always were and always will be, no matter what a few monkey-like bugs think.

Humans, you see, have a certain fear. The fear of death. They envy my power, but above all, my immortality.

The fools.

The major difference between a creature like me and creatures like humans is that they are very limited. Not in terms of power, but in terms of vision, of intelligence. They things in black and white, love and hate, future and past, night and day, life and death. They miss the big picture, the unity. They became so obsessed with little things, the truly great are ignored.

I despise Madara for awakening my hate. That horrible feeling, that human feeling, that has defined my existence for far too long. And then, those two women, revered by many, but whose "big-heart" never managed to see beyond that limited human vision. I was a prisioner, inside the body of humans, forced to live through their emotions and pathetic life. I can't even remember what is was like, to be free. For many years, I was the nine-tails, the beast. And Kurama, one of the many faces of the universe created by the sage, gone.

And now, this kid. Naruto. I hated him at first, too. I still do, a bit.

However, it does feels nice to be called Kurama again. Maybe that's all that takes to be free again.

* * *

Kurama is one of the most enigmatic characters of Naruto. It's a shame, really, because the whole idea of harboring a demon of hate within you and managing to overcome that is very rich and could result in amazing interior dialogues and character studies.

I'd like to see all the tailed-beasts freed by the end of the manga. I just can't imagine a world of justice where "monsters" are imprisioned because of their power. That alone would be a kickass ideia for a story - to see a whole society evolve to the point the "beasts" are set free.

Anyway, hope you've enjoyed it :) Thank you for reading


End file.
